Scorpion (Season 2)-Love can be painful and beautiful at the same time
by Princesa99
Summary: It starts in the middle of the second season, about a row after 14 of the season 2 where Walter has made the Speed Dating. What's next with him? And especially how it goes with Walter and Paige? And what is to come on the whole team? I hope you will fanfiction just like as the other. ;-)
**Chapter 1**

Walter, Paige und Ralph ging an die Walter und Paige haben den afrikanischen Diktator vor Gericht gezogen und auch jede Massenvernichtungswaffe, die der Diktator sollte zerstört gefunden hatte.

Sie fuhren zu Kavelski und setzte sich dort in. Walter wollte mit etwas zu nehmen, aber Paige hatte es, sie setzten sich rein nach unten, es war einfach nur schön.

"So Paige Sie wirklich eine schöne Stimme. Warum verfolgen Sie nicht weiter?" , Fragte Walter ihr gegenüber zu sitzen.  
"Die Träume waren ich hatte. Auch ich bin 28 Jahre alt. Warum sollte ein Plattenvertrag zu mir nehmen unter Vertrag, lassen Sie mich hören wollen? " , sagte Paige.  
" Du hast gesagt , es so bist du nur 28 Jahre alt. Und manchmal ... müssen Sie erreichen , was nur ein großer Schritt zu tun. " , sagte Walter.  
Paige sah ihn an. "Wenn Sie auf der Speed - Dating hinaus spielen, Sie haben ?" Fragte Paige.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte. Es war in Ordnung. Es war sehr effizient.", Sagte Walter, nach innen in sein Sandwich beißen.

"Aha ... wurden einige interessante Frauen dort gewesen?" Gefragt Paige mit einem Hintergedanken.  
"Nein ... aber ... war es ein ... , die sehr interessant und irgendwie seltsam war." Said Walter, fragen.  
Paige geschluckt. Ralph sah zwischen seiner Mutter und Walter hin und her.

"Wirklich? Na , dann ..., sagen Sie mir. Ich bin gespannt." , Sagte Paige. Walter sah sie an.  
"Ich hoffe , ... Sie mit dem Speed - Dating hatte ich hatte kein Problem gemacht?" Gefragt Walter zu.

"Nein. Alles ist gut ... zuerst sind wir kein Paar ... und auch können Sie tun, was Sie wollen ... Ich meine, wenn Sie Ihren Horizont und Ihre EQ ... verbessert, warum nicht." Lied Paige, der eine war wenig neidisch, was die Speed-dating besorgt und scheinbar Walter hatte da schon jemanden getroffen. Sie war neugierig, wollte aber nicht eifersüchtig oder neidisch auf einer Seite zu klingen.

"Du hast Recht. Wir in der Tat auf der gleichen Ebene wir uns einig, Kollegen und Freunde bleiben. Was sonst nur Ärger mit dem Team bringen würde.", Sagte Walter und etwas log, denn er würde Paige anders reagieren gehofft hätte, aber es war wahrscheinlich nicht so.

"Und ... Sie möchten .. die Frau , die Sie getroffen haben?" Paige fragte Walter.  
"Oh ... ja ... sie war hübsch und lustig ... ein wenig zu aufgedreht , aber in Ordnung." Er sagte.  
"Hat ... wollt ihr?" Fordert Paige.  
"Warum bist du so neugierig auf Paige?" Walter gefragt. Paige trank einige ihrer Cola.  
"Du bist mein Freund ... Ich bin gerade interessiert. Darf ich das nicht?" , Fragte Paige.  
"Aber natürlich ... gut und was für ein Treffen besorgt ... wir werden sehen , . Wie auch immer, es scheint interessant zu sein. " , sagte Walter. Paige nickte und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte die ganze Sache unangenehm.

"Oh wow schon 19 Uhr. Ralph, haben Sie die Schule von morgen. Walter, Sie vielleicht uns nach Hause nehmen können?" , Fragte Paige.  
"Ich will nicht nach Hause gehen." Sagte Ralph.  
"Ralph ... bitte, ich bin deine Mutter. Sie ausgeruht zu sein, weil ... .. ... Morgen ist ein neuer Tag ... und Sie wollen nicht einschlafen in der Schule .. fallen ? " , sagte Paige.  
" ich habe noch nie in der Schule eingeschlafen. " Sagte Ralph und aß seine Pommes.

"Ralph Ihre Mutter ist richtig. Es ist besser, in die Schule zu gehen Sie morgens geschlafen, obwohl ich nicht glaube , so viel von der Lehrinhalte der Schule , weil Sie weiter als Ihre Mitschüler vorgeschoben werden." , Sagte Walter. Paige tritt Walter unter dem Tisch leicht gegen das Bein.  
"Au." Sagte Walter, bei Paige suchen, gab aber einen Blick ihn.  
"Still ... es ist wichtig für Sie , zur Schule zu gehen , weil Sie ... dort Kontakte knüpfen können." Sagte Walter. Ralph seufzte.

"Und außerdem wollen Sie auch weiterhin einen guten Eindruck mit Ihrem neuen Klassenlehrer zu machen ... ist für 6 Wochen." Sagte Paige.  
"Ralph einen neuen Klassenlehrer hat? Warum ich nichts weiß?" , Fragte Walter Paige.  
"Du bist nicht Ralphs Vater ... außer , dass keine große Sache ist, ich meine , seine ehemalige Klassenlehrerin Frau Petchner der Elternezeit ... und jetzt ist eine neue Klassenlehrer, Herr Owen, Ralph und die Klasse zu unterrichten. " Said Paige,

"Aber er ist jünger als Frau Petchner, er ist Ihr Alter Mum." Sagte Ralph.  
"Er ist nicht ... er ist ... geschrieben 2 Jahre oder älter sind und das Alter spielt keine Rolle , aber ... er ist gut Ralph. Und jetzt keine erneute Rede wir nach Hause gehen ... Walter Sie uns nach Hause fahren können?" fragte Paige.

"Sicher." Lächelte Walter. Walter bestellte den Betrieb und bezahlt für alle und dann fuhr Paige und Ralph zu Hause.

"Okay .. dann gute Nacht." Sagte Walter. Eine gewisse Spannung war zwischen ihm und Paige. Ob das war wahrscheinlich aufgrund dieser Speed-Dating und die Walter hatte eine andere Frau kennen gelernt?

"Ja gute Nacht. Und vielen Dank für zu Hause zu bringen." , Sagte Paige und bereitete dann die Tür zu schließen , aber Walter hielt sie auf.  
"Es ist ... aber alles Okay zwischen uns" , sagte er unsicher.  
"Ja , aber .. . , was da sein sollte ... , dass bis zum Morgen ist. " Paige sagte, versuchte zu lächeln und dann die Tür geschlossen. Als sie sich umdrehte um Ralph sie anstarrte.

"Ralph, ich dachte , Sie bereits in Ihrem Zimmer waren? Oder soll ich noch etwas tun , um zu essen?" , Fragte sie ihn. Ralph schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie mögen Walter sehr richtig?" Fragte Ralph.  
"Ich ... ja, ich mag ihn. Sie mag ihn auch?" , Sagte Paige verwirrt.  
"Ja ... er ist mein Vorbild ... und es ist immer für mich da , wenn ich ihn brauche. " Sagte Ralph.  
"Ja ... das ist er." Paige sagte und seufzte.  
Ralph war still. Paige brachte ihn dann ins Bett.  
"Liebling So , jetzt gut schlafen. Ich liebe dich." Paige sagte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn und erhob sich von seinem Bett und wollte raus zu gehen.  
"Mum?" Fragte Ralph. Paige drehte sich um.  
"Ich hätte nichts dagegen ... Ich meine , wenn es zwischen Ihnen und Walter mehr waren." Er sagte.

"Was meinst du am liebsten?" Paige fragte ihren Sohn.  
"Nun , wenn Sie und Walter ... würde ein Paar sein." Er sagte.  
"Oh , wirklich? Nun Ralph ... aber ... das ist ich nicht passieren .. Walter und ich sind nur Freunde ... aber trotz allem , was geschehen wird, wird es, denke ich immer da sein für Sie. Sie sind sehr wichtig für ihn. und jetzt schlafen. "Paige sagte und die Lava - Lampe in seinem Zimmer gemacht, an seine Tür gelehnt und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Seit den vergangenen fünf Tage. Und es kam wie es kommen musste Walter fragte Linda, die Frau, die er während Speed-Dating nach Treffen traf. Niemand wollte es so recht glauben, vor allem Paige und Toby nicht.

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Walter getan?" Toby fragte Walter von war immer für das Datum bereit.  
"Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn Toby ... und es ist nicht ein Datum wie Sie es nennen .. es ein Treffen mit einer Frau ... das ist sehr schön und interessant ist." Sagte Walter.  
"Ja , du eine Frau , die Sie für eine Woche tun treffen. Und laden Sie ein , in einer Bar ein auf die noch eine wunderbare Küche hat , die gutes Essen bietet und verfügt über ein Drei-Sterne - Koch. Und Sie zweimal , dass sie hübsch ist in ein Satz. " , sagte Toby, seinen Finger heben.

"Toby ... ist diese Frau Linda und sie erfüllt oder das Datum, wie Sie es nennen Wert ... und auch sie nicht wissen, dass ich ein Genie bin und weiß nicht, dass ich für die Regierung zu arbeiten. Ich werde versuchen, ihre normale und unkonventionelle treffen. ", sagte Walter.

"Du magst sie? Und Sie wissen , sie nur eine Woche Walter?" , Fragte Toby-  
"Ja ... Ich mag es ... und es kommt nicht auf sie so lange wie Sie jemanden kennen." Er sagte, auf dem Dachboden sein Hemd Aufrichten.

"Was ist mit Paige?" Toby fragte ihn dann.  
"Was ist Paige?" Walter gefragt.  
"Ernshaft Sie Neujahr oder glücklich für dumm , aber keine Verhaltensforscher wie ich verkaufen. Glauben Sie nicht , dass es ein wenig eifersüchtig ist?« Toby gefragt.  
"Was Paige? Nein, wie kommen. Sie würden auch . " , sagte er lächelnd.  
" Oh du hast sie dir gesagt? " Toby gefragt.  
"Ja, ja , wie ich sagte ihr , dass ich ein Treffen mit Linda identifiziert haben." Sagte Walter zu Toby.

"Oh Mann, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen , wie tief Ihr EQ ja. Sie sagte , nicht so ... Herr Walter ist für uns alle hier sehen es als mehr zwischen Ihnen und Paige." , Sagte Toby.  
"Paige und ich sind nur gute Freunde und Kollegen und .. ich bin ihr Chef auch. " Sagte Walter.

"Ja , und. Glauben Sie , dass es juckt? Ah dort warten , um den Hasen liegt begraben Sie Paige neidisch machen wollen?« Toby gefragt, seine Arme vor ihm kreuzen.  
"Nein , ich will das nicht. Jealousy überbewertet und hat kein Rang in der heutigen Gesellschaft. " , sagte Walter.  
" Ha , wie bekommt man das von Bachelor. Glauben Sie mir, sie ist eifersüchtig. und ich kann Ihnen nur sagen. Ein eifersüchtiger oder Neider auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu machen versucht. die andere Person zu machen oder der Partner eifersüchtig. " , sagte Toby.

"Was meinen Sie?" Walter gefragt.  
"Nun, es ist nicht offensichtlich? Paige einen anderen Mann treffen könnte ... eines Tages. Sie ist wie eine schöne Frau ist glücklich. Vermutlich die Männer bereits in ihrer Warteschlange hat nur diese nicht abgespeist oder einen Korb , wo wegen Sie. " , sagte Toby.

"Hör auf diese Art von Sachen zu reden. Auch ich muss jetzt gehen, oder ich werde für meine Verabredung zu spät kommen. Und nur zur Info ... sie einen Sohn Toby hat, ist ihr das an ihrer Seite Ralph auch akzeptiert wichtig ein neuer Mensch. ", sagte Walter. Und dann ging die Treppe hinunter. Toby danach.

"Sie mögen Walter und das sehr. Sie mögen es und Ralph." , Sagte Toby ihm nach.  
"Natürlich. Sie und Ralph mir unglaublich wichtig sind, konnte ich mir nie verzeihen , wenn Sie oder Ralph passieren würde." , Sagte er , als er zu kam herunter und Silvester stand von seinem Platz auf und Toby sah aber zuckte mit den Schultern und hob die Arme,

Glücklich kam auf den Punkt. "Hey Walt sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in diesem Termin Sie gehen? Ich meine, sie in Schilde führen könnten, könnten sie erraten, wer Sie sind und Sie diese mysteriöse Stella bist du als dann begegnen, bevor sie in der Bar mit Elia Treffen setzen in . "sagte Happy.

"Leute, die ich wachsen Ich weiß, was ich tue. Es darf nicht so sein.", Sagte er, als Paige durch die Tür kam.

"Hallo Leute." Sagte Paige.  
"Hey ... wo hast du Ralphy Boy verlassen?" Toby gefragt.  
"Er schläft jetzt bei einem Freund ... hey Walter .. viel ... Spaß mit Linda." Paige sagte unenthusiastically.  
"Ja, danke." Er sagte , und sah nervös aus .

"Du Paige würden Sie mir sagen ... , wenn ich nicht zu diesen Treffen gehen sollte?" Walter gefragt. Alle zu Paige sah, Toby, Happy, Neujahr und einschließlich Walter.  
"Ja würde ich nicht warten , bis sie las, okay. Das wäre unhöflich. Zusammen lachen." Paige sagte und einen Kloß in ihrem Hals hatte, fuhr sie fort Walter dann und gab auf die Wange ihm einen Kuss, diese eröttete leicht und dann verabschiedete sich von ihr und den anderen.

Wie Walter Linda sah , war er nicht sicher , ob all dies eine gute Idee war. Aber sie hatte ihn schon gesehen, so war er in der Tat jetzt nur nicht zurück, auch würde Paige , die auch nicht wollen. So ging er auf sie zu.  
"Hey ... schön ... dass Sie Ihnen ... ... wollen wir uns setzen?" Er fragte Linda.  
"Hallo. Gerne. Ich habe mich auf heute gesucht." Sagte Linda und sie setzten sich beide. Sie sahen zunächst auf eine lange Zeit. Was sollte Walter mit ihr reden. Was tat er hier? Er wußte kaum.  
Der Kellner kam. Walter bestellte ein Wasser und Linda ein Ginger Ale.

(Das ist Linda.)

"Ich wollte Sie einladen ... Also ... Sie etwas heraus zu suchen." Walter sagte und lächelte.  
Linda lächelte.  
"Sehr schön. Danke Walter." , Sagte sie und schaute auf die Karte. "Sie ein schönes Lächeln haben. Es ist nur ein bisschen aufdringlich." , Sagte er. Linda starrte ihn perplex.  
"Oh ... nein ... ich wollte nicht ... was ich meine ist zu sagen ... Sie sollten nicht gezwungen lächeln ... es ehrlich zu sein." Er sagte , und sah auf der Karte,  
"Okay gut zu wissen. Okay ... Ich werde die Spagehtti Carbonara nehmen, ich liebe Pasta." , Sagte sie.  
"Ja ... ich das Hähnchenbrustfilet nehmen mit Bohnen und Pommes frites. " Sagte Walter.  
Walter fragte sie dann der Kellner und bestellte für beide.

"Also okay ... wo arbeiten Sie, Walter?" Linda fragte ihn ,  
"Ich arbeite ... in der IT - Branche, ich bin ein Informatiker." Sagte Walter und etwas einzuloggen, da er sie nicht , dass er für die Behörden und ein Team unter der Leitung Namen Scorpion gearbeitet erzählen konnte. Sie würden schließlich erfahren , dass er ein Genie war und dann würden sie denken , dass er anormal sein würde und anders.

"Klingt aufregend." Sagte Linda und trank etwas.  
"Wo arbeiten Sie?" Walter fragte schnell.  
"Ich bin in einem Hotel als Rezeptionistin arbeiten." Sie sagte.  
"Oh okay ... und dann haben Sie noch Zeit , neben Speed - Dating zu organisieren, oder wie ich es verstehe?" Er fragte sie.  
"Ich bin in einem kleinen Hotel arbeiten ... nicht speziell, ist das Hotel von einer Familie geführt wird ." Sie sagte. Walter nickte. Ein wenig später das Essen kam und beide lief es sich schmecken. Zum Nachtisch bestellt sie sich eine chocolat Mousse.

Dann verabschiedete beide von heute und Walter in die Garage gefahren. Als er hineinging, war niemand da, nicht einmal Paige? Ja Paige. Sie war eine besondere Frau und eine wunderbare Mutter. Er seufzte er die Treppen laufen wollte , als Toby plötzlich um die Ecke kam.  
"Hey immer mein Freund verlangsamen." Er sagte.  
"Toby , was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte , es würde hier niemand sein?" , Fragte er.  
"Ich bin gespannt , wie Sie das Datum mit diesem Linda war." Er sagte.  
"Es war okay ... es war schön und wir haben uns und jetzt gute Nacht." Er sagte, und wollte die Treppe hinauf , aber Toby eilte zu ihm und hielt vor ihm auf der Treppe.  
"Warten Sie eine Minute, Sie denken nicht ernsthaft , dass Sie mich mit einer solchen Erklärung abspeisen kann. Ich jedes Detail wissen wollen "sagte Toby..  
" das sind bis zu noch weder die andere Sache. das ist ... meine private Sache. " , sagte er.  
" Iht hast du geküsst? " Toby gefragt.  
"Nein . " Walter sagte.  
"Okay ... sie wollte , dass du nach Hause zu nehmen?" Toby gefragt.  
"Nicht , dass entweder ... sehr langsam wieder für Sie, die Sie nicht betreffen. Sie nicht alles wissen." , Sagte Walter und wollte gehen, aber Toby drehte ihn in der Art und Weise fortzusetzen.

"Sie mögen es auch?" Gefragt Toby und Walter seufzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Ha zu Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu folgen ich Recht habe. Sie mag sie so." , Sagte Toby, seine Arme.

"Ich ... es ist wirklich toll ... es ist lustig, sie mit ihr lachen kann. Ja , ich mag es." , Sagte Walter.  
"Aber?" Toby gefragt.

"Du ... kann nicht ... Paige Paige ist einzigartig." Whispered Walter, aber Toby wusste , wie.  
"Das haben Sie aber jetzt gesagt. Haben Sie die ganze Daten denke , eine gute Sache ist? Ich meien Paige so bescheiden und kühl zu tun ... aber ich denke , im Inneren macht sie schon ihre Gedanken , wie für Sie und die Daten ... gut gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen. " , sagte Toby zu verlassen.  
" Hey Toby ... naja ... ich kümmere mich nicht ... , wenn Sie und ein gutes ... eine Beziehung beginnt. " Sagte Walter.  
"Danke ... und glauben Sie mir , ich würde dich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, aber es ist schön , auf jeden Fall zu hören." Sagte Toby und ging.  
"Ja." Whispered Walter und ging nach oben.

Am nächsten Tag kam Paige in der Garage mit Ralph.  
"Hey guten Morgen." Sie sagte.  
"Hey Guten Morgen ihr zwei." Sagte Toby mit seinem Tablet auf dem Sofa saß.  
Silvester , was auf dem Tisch herausgefunden , aber drehte sich um.  
"Guten Morgen. Hey Ralph, komm ich dir etwas zeigen wollen." , Sagte er zu ihm.  
Ralph Paige sah.  
" gehen Sie weiter, ich werde machen Sie das Frühstück in der Zeit , aber wir müssen bald in die Schule, ich nehme Sie es jetzt. " Sie sagte. Ralph nickte und ging zu Silvester.

Glücklich geschweißt etwas zusammen.  
"Wo ist Walter? Up?" , Fragte Paige Toby.  
"Sie wollen wissen , wie sein Tag war gestern bestimmt?" Toby gefragt.  
"Nein ... ja ... er ist ein Freund ... es interessiert mich , ob es gut oder schlecht gegangen war." Paige sagte. Toby hob die Augenbrauen. Er sah durch Paige.

"Er hat mir gesagt , dass es gut war, hat er amüsiert und auf Ihre Frage, nein, er ist nicht hier ... er ist mit diesem .. Linda eine Tasse Kaffee bei Kavelski. Sie ... ihn heute morgen genannt .. . und Walter war überraschend nicht abgeneigt, was mich hat sich wieder überrascht , dass er an der Sitzung versprochen hat. " , sagte Toby.  
" Oh ... okay ... gut ... er ein freier Mann ist ... was er tun kann. . und lassen , was er will. " Sie sagte, Schlucken und musste zugeben , dass es ein wenig weh tun.

"Jealous Frau Dineen?" Toby gefragt.  
"Ich bin nicht. Okay ... Ralph, ich werde Sie unterwegs ein Frühstück bekommen ... wir sind spät dran." Paige rief ihn an . Ralph kam zu ihr.  
"Ist das nicht da Walter?" Er fragte sie.  
"Nein, er ist nicht ... er ist damit beschäftigt ... Sie sehen ihn nacher wirklich." Sie sagte , und nahm seinen Rucksack.  
" Bis später." Sie sagte. Toby bedeutete für beide.

Paige nahm die Straße ein Frühstück für Ralph und trieb ihn dann in die Schule. Sie brachten ihn sogar in die Schule.  
"Haben also einen schönen Tag Liebling. Und zu Ihrem Lehrer hören." Sie sagte vor seiner Klasse. Ralph nickte und ging in die Klasse. Paige drehte sich um und wollte gehen , wenn jemand ihren Namen rief.  
"Mrs. Dineen?" Ein Mann schrie und kam auf sie zu . Es war der Klassenlehrer von Ralph. Herr Owen.  
"Mr. Owen. Guten Morgen." , Sagte Paige.  
"Guten Morgen ... Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über ihren Sohn zu sprechen." Er sagte.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Sie fragte den Lehrer.  
"Oh ja ... sie schon gesagt , dass ihr Sohn ist klüger als die anderen Kinder, aber es wäre gut , meiner Meinung nach zu prüfen , ob er eine Klasse überspringt." Er sagte, erwartungsvoll an sie anzusehen.

"Meinen Sie? Also , was muss ich grundsätzlich überlegen. Er fühlt sich in seiner Klasse gut und hat dort Freunde gefunden." , Sagte sie.  
"Die er weiterhin hat. Wie ich finden würde , empfehle es auch , wenn Sie ihn besonders fördern würde, irgendwann langweilig nicht , dass er , weil dann kann es möglich sein , dass seine Leistung stagniert. " , sagte Herr Owen.

"Okay ... Mr. Owen Sie kennen meinen Sohn nur für 6 Wochen. Und er wird nicht langweilig. Er hat fast den ganzen Tag mit Genie zu tun , die gut für ihn und seine Ausbildung." , Sagte sie.  
"Ja , sie erwähnt die ... gut ihr Chef ist ein Genie und hat einen IQ von 197, und sie arbeiten für die Behörden. aber denken sie es doch bitte. es wäre gut beraten Ralph. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er in seinem Alter , was mit zu tun Genie als die mit Menschen in ihrem Alter. " , sagte Mr. Owen.  
Paige seufzte. Der Lehrer war anstrengend, klar er versuchte , und es war gut , aber anstrengend. Aber er sah gut sie zugeben musste.

"Das würde zu nichts führen , aber gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Auf Wiedersehen." , Sagte sie, und wollte gehen.  
"Warte ... wir waren eigentlich nicht die DU?" Er fragte sie.  
"Ich bitte um Verzeihung? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ist das eine Anmache? Denn wenn derjenige ist, das ist ein Punk." , Sagte sie.

"Touche ... Ich bin nicht gut an ... nur jeden Fall ihren Sohn als andere Kinder zu mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich habe immer Kinder tert Genie unterrichten, und ich sehe große potenial bei Ralph." Er sagte, als er sah die Uhr.

Paige lächelte. "Danke für Ihre Bemühungen." Sie sagte.

"Uh ja ... wie wäre es ... es ... denn wenn wir einen Kaffee zusammen zu haben , gehen und miteinander? Aber nur , wenn ... Freundin ... hat nichts dagegen sprechen." , Sagte er dann.  
"Mein Freund?" Fragte Paige.

"Ja ... sie sind .. mit ihrem Chef nicht irgendwie zusammen tut?" Er fragte sie.  
"Sie meinen , ob ich mit Walter bin? Nein , nein, wir sind nur Freunde und Kollegen." Sie sagte : Bedauern darüber , dass sie nur Freunde und Kollegen und nicht mehr.

"Okay ... dann können wir einen Kaffee zusammen haben ... und ich kann sie eine Gruppe von Kindern Genies zeigen, wo jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise ist mehr." Er sagte.  
"Wie es ... warum nicht." Sagte Paige. Mr. Owen war wirklich schön.  
"Toll ... okay .. So Jonathan." Er sagte. Paige sah ihn fragend an.  
"Das ist mein Vorname." Er sagte.  
"Oh ... gut Paige." Paige lächelte ein wenig und sagte dann zum Abschied und links.

(Okay, das ist Mr. Owen, der neue Klassenlehrer von Ralph Beziehungsweise, die die Klasse. Sites / default / files / Imagecache / NFE_portrait / 2012/02 / 126745_0446_)

Der Tag verging schnell herum und es war Abend. Paige wollte für jeden in der Garage zu kochen. Es sollte Lasagne sein. Sie war mit glücklichem sie in der Küche geholfen und die Lasagne vor Ende bereiten.  
Rakph bei Walter auf dem Dachboden war und half ihm mit einem neuen Experiment , das Walter gemacht.  
"Hey Walter warum waren Sie heute Morgen nicht da?" Ralph fragte ihn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.  
Walter starrte ihn an. Ralph sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich war auf dem Weg." Er sagte schnell.  
"Wegen eines neuen Fall?" Gefragt Ralph.  
"Nein ... Ich hatte das Frühstück mit jemandem." Sagte Walter.  
"Mit Cabe?" Gefragt Ralph.  
"Nein ... mit einer Frau ... ich weiß ... ich gelernt habe." Sagte Walter weise, wie Ralph wohl reagieren würden.  
"Aha ... Sie ... so eine Freundin?" Ralph fragte , wie er etwas enttäuscht , aber wünschte insgeheim , dass seine Mutter und würde zusammen Walter weil Walter fast wie ein Vater zu ihm war.  
"Nein , ich habe keine Freundin ... keine Champ Sorgen machen." Walter sagte und lächelte.  
"Ich weiß nicht ... aber Mama mag dich sehr ... ich sehe." Er sagte.  
"Tut sie das ?" Walter gefragt. Ralph nickte.  
"Ich liebe es einfach , wie sie auch und du." Er sagte.  
"Ich mag dich auch ... Walter?" Fragte Ralph.  
"Ja?" Gefragt Walter.  
"Nun , mein Vater ... ist ja in Portland und ich ihn kaum sehen ... aber Mama und du bist hier , und die anderen ... es ist komisch ... aber du bist für mich wie ein Vater. " Sagte Ralph.

Walter gab zu, dass er überrascht war , aber auch gerührt , was Ralph sagte. Ralph könnte in der Tat schwierig , eine enge Bindung oder Beziehung mit jemandem wie mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter geben , aber was Ralph sagte jetzt überrascht Walter. Er schluckte.  
"Darf ich fragen , warum ... denken jetzt nichts falsch ... ich bin glücklich." Sagte Walter.  
"Du bist mehr für mich mehr als Dad. Du mir helfen bei den Hausaufgaben, du mit mir gewesen war , Camping, du hast mich mit Schulprojekten helfen." , Sagte Ralph.  
"Ich habe alles mache Ralph liebe du bist sehr wichtig für mich." Sagte Walter und klitzerten in seinen Augen vereinzelnte Tränen.  
Dann tat Ralph was , was Walter war wieder überrascht, Ralph umarmte Walter plötzlich. Walter mochte ihn nicht geshah sondern drückte den Jungen in.

Beide hatte nicht bemerkt , dass Paige da war und sah von weitem, sie auch gerne Ralph hörte Walter , sagte er wie ein Vater für ihn tun würde. Die gerührte Paige sehr und sie hatte eine Hand auf seine Brust und lächelte. Schade , dass die Walter Frau getroffen hatte, sie hatte gehofft , so ihren Sohn nicht verletzt werden würde, denn er hatte schon Walter schloss bereits in seinem Herzen.  
Paige , ohne wieder ruhig ging merkt.  
"Hey ... wie wird es gehen mit Ihrem neue Klassenlehrer? " Walter gefragt.  
"Gut ... aber ich glaube , er mag Mama." Sagte Ralph.  
"W ... was ... er will. In welcher Weise?" Walter fragte ihn neugierig :  
"Nun ... er mag ... Ich glaube , er hat als Toby sagt ... sein Auge auf sie. Und ich glaube , sie mag ihn sehr ... aber es ist auch schön , und erhielt gute Lehrmaterial nicht faul und langweilig ist. " , sagte Ralph.  
Walter schluckte. Er wusste auch , dass Paige eine schöne Frau war , und er wusste , dass vielleicht eines Tages kommen würde, einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben zu Drew, aber das würde passieren , so schnell , dass er nicht erwartet , und dann auch die Klassenlehrer von Ralph? War das moralisch und ethisch richtig?  
"Was macht Sie glauben , dass er mag sie und sie mit ihm?" Gefragt Walter Ralph.  
"Er lächelt Mama immer und macht Sie manchmal ein Kompliment und sie mag das und jetzt habe ich bekommen , als er zu einem Kaffee eingeladen hat ... und sie sagte ja, und es befasst sich mit den anderen." Sagte Ralph weiter,  
"Ralph ... , die nichts .. zu bedeuten hat , obwohl es seltsam ist , dass es die anderen Adressen." Nachdenklich , sagte Walter, unter Hinweis darauf , dass er langsam Paige haben noch zu kämpfen.

"Was ist, wenn ich hällst davon Genies in einer Gruppe sind , wo Kinder , die in meinem Alter unterwegs sind und drehen teilnehmen. Er lehrt manchmal Kinder Genies. Mein Lehrer. Und er sagte , dass vielleicht sollte ich eine Klasse überspringen, aber ich will nicht. Ich fühle mich in meinem Klass gut ... können Sie bitte Mum sprechen? " , fragte Ralph Walter.  
" Woher weißt du das alles? Haben belauscht du? " , fragte Walter. Dieser nickte.  
"Hey du nichts zu tun haben , die Sie nicht wollen. Wenn Sie in Ihrer Klasse bleiben wollen dann , dass Sie auch tun. Ich spreche in Ordnung mit Ihrer Mama?" , Sagte Walter. Ralph nickte und lächelte leicht. Walter strich ihm über das Haar.

Ein wenig später, die Lasagne fertig war und das Team Walter aßen zusammen.  
" Der Mensch, der wirklich genial. Sie gerne und Paige sollten oft kochen." , Sagte Toby Happy.  
"Ich wusste nicht einmal , dass sie kochen können." Sagte Silvester.  
"Sie ist eine Frau ... , weil zu kochen zu können , geboren." Sagte Toby und hielt einen skeptischen Blick auf Happy.  
"Das ist wirklich gut." Said Walter, bei Paige suchen.  
"Danke." Lächelte Paige und sah lange Zeit Walter.  
"Habe ich das Gesicht?" Er fragte sie.  
"Oh nein ... alles gut ... aber ich sehe , dass du dich rasiert haben .. wahrscheinlich wollte diese Linda einen schönen Eindruck machen." Sagte Paige und aßen einige.  
"Nicht nur ihr ... und du ... mir ist es besonders wichtig , dass Sie von mir denken." Er sagte.  
"Bleib so wie du bist. Du bist so gut. Sie Sie sich nicht und lassen Kurve verändern." , Sagte Paige.

"Ich versuche , mich anzupassen gerechte Gesellschaft." Er sagte etwas schüchtern.  
"Ja , aber ruhig wissen kann , welche Art von Person und ausgezeichnete Genie Sie sind und was Sie für einen tollen Job macht." Paige sagte, ihre Hand auf ihr umbemerkt setzen.  
"Der große Job , aber ich nur mit Ihnen zu erreichen und die anderen, nicht allein." Er sagte , und sah auf seine Hand. Paige sah und errötete leicht und zog ihre Hand weg. Toby beobachtet und hier Teil Denkte sein.  
"Ja , wie die legendären Musketiere sagen würde, ein für alle, alle für einen." Sagte Toby.

Gemeinsam verbrachte das Team noch einen schönen Abend, bis Toby und glücklich zum Abschied gesagt und gingen zusammen weg. Silvester traf noch mit seinem Vater. Cabe war immer da, wenn er nicht auf Grund weg arbeiten.

Ralph war auf der Couch schlief. Paige legte eine Decke über ihn , als Walter ind en rein Zimmer kam.  
"Asleep er?" Walter gefragt.

"Ja, er schläft." Sie sagte.  
"Paige ... Ich möchte mit dir reden." Er sagte leise und ging mit Paige in dem Zimmer nebenan.  
"Was ist das?" Sie fragte ihn.  
"Okay ... Ralph ... sagte mir heute ... dass sein Lehrer Mr. Owen gesagt , dass er würde es begrüßen , dass er eine Klasse überspringt und es wäre gut für ihn sein , dass er eine Gruppe ist , verbindet , in dem Kinder auch Genie und sein Alter. Also ... können Sie mich aufklären? " , sagte Walter.

Paige seufzte. "Ralph hat mitgehört mich wohl und Herr Owen ... kluger Junge ... okay Walter einzige, den ich noch nicht entschieden ... aber ich denke , es ist gut , ... dass seine derzeitige Lehrer denkt , dass es sich zweimal." Sagte Paige.  
"Ja ... Sie müssen Ralph dachte , was er will?" Walter gefragt.  
"Hey .. er ist mein Sohn, ich bin jeden Tag darüber nachzudenken , wie es zu tun ist und was Ralph in seinem Kopf vor sich geht." Sie sagte.

"Er will, dass jede Klasse zu überspringen, fühlt er sich in der gut und ich bitte Sie, ist er zu einer Gruppe von Kindern sind Genies beitreten? Sein Klassenlehrer versteht oder nicht versteht, das Ausmaß der Ralph Intelligenz. Ralph Lage zu bringen groß, die er uns gegeben hat, sieht er uns als Erwachsene Genies mit ihrer Intelligenz viel. ich denke ..., dass Herr Owen Ralph wissen nicht genug zu verstehen, wie er ist. ", sagte Walter.

"Er ist ein guter Lehrer und Erzieher. Er hat sogar früher Kinder sind Genies lehrt. Und ich habe noch nichts entschieden. Er hat Angst nur die Ralph gebohrt und schließlich seine Leistung stagnieren.", Sagte Paige.

"Ich werde dafür schon besorgt , dass seine Leistung nicht stagniert und es befördert wird wieder zu neuen und wenn der Lehrer wirklich so gut ist, dann sollte er bringen auch in der Lage sein , wie Ralph, interessante Unterrichtsmaterial an , wo er erwacht wieder und hat um die Freude zu lernen. " , sagte Walter.  
" Was fährst du. Habe ich Eifersucht gehört? " , fragte Paige.  
" Was ich fragen , eifersüchtig zu sein von einem Lehrer ist , zeigt an, dass er Kinder Genie lehrt und denkt , dass er weiß , was am besten ist Ralph! Paige, er kennt ihn nicht. er wird schließlich von Ralphs Intelligenz überwältigt werden , die ständig zunimmt. " , sagte Walter.  
" Ehrlich Walter ich bin seine Mutter und ich weiß , was für meinen Sohn am besten ist. " Sie sagte , und deutete auf sich selbst.  
"Paige .. Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen zu streiten, aber ich weiß , was das Beste für Ralph ist. Ich bin nur meine Gedanken über ihn. Es ist wichtig für mich." , Sagte er.  
"Ich wissen , dass aber ich entscheiden , was am besten für Ralph ist und du bist nicht der Vater. " Paige sagte.  
"Ja ja in Portland und nicht über seinen Sohn kümmert." Sagte Walter.

"Gottes willen Walter. Drew versucht .. und ganz ehrlich , worum es geht? Es geht nicht um Ralph, aber die beiden von uns." , Sagte Paige.  
"Paige, ich viel mehr Zeit mit Ralph verbringen und tun auch eine Menge Aktivitäten mit ihm, was machen Drew mit ihm eigentlich sollte ... und erraten , was ... nun meinte er , dass ich ihm ein Vater möchte sein ... und das ausgelöst , was in mir. " , sagte Walter. Paige davon wusste, aber nichts darüber gesagt , dort, sie schluckte.

"Oh, und was zum Beispiel? Wie schön wäre es, ein eigenes Kind zu haben?" , Fragte Paige.  
"Nein . Und warum sprechen Sie immer wieder als Nivau? Kann nicht wie vernünftige Erwachsene sprechen die wir. Sie wissen , was , auf etwas will ich nicht , mich in zu lassen. "Er sagte, und gehen wollte.  
" Ja ruhig gehen ... dass Sie immer, wenn Sie mehr an nichts denken. " Sie sagte.  
Walter beherschte selbst.  
"Paige las gut sein , dass ist mir hier zu blöd." Er sagte.  
"Ja ich jetzt zu dumm bin." Sie sagte.  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt." Er sagte.  
"Aber dachte. Aber Sie wissen , was meine Angst ... ist , dass man Ralph manchmal verletzt er nämlich zu Ihnen sehr verbunden, sieht er an Ihnen, Sie sind ein gutes Beispiel." , Sagte sie.  
"Paige, ich ... "sagte er , als sein Handy klingelte, sah er auf dem Display. Es war Linda.  
"Linda!" Er sagte.  
" Es ist klar , wer sonst. Das lästige langsam." Paige sagte.  
"Was das shoud? Sie ist wirklich nett, Sie haben eine gute Zeit mit ihr , ohne sich mit ihr in den Haaren haben." , Sagte er.  
"Ja , aber dann zu ihr gehen ... dann ist sie die richtige für Sie ... Congratulations Walter. " Paige sagte etwas laut. Ralph blinzelte etwas mit den Augen.

"Ja ... und Sie gehen ... aber Mr. Owen ... würde erhalten Sie sicherlich mit offenen Armen, er euch lesen kann." Sagte Walter.  
Das ist schwachsin "... und wenn man dann nichts mehr geht ... zu dieser Zeit haben wir uns entschieden , dass wir Kollegen und Freunde ... kein momentmal die SIE da Sie sich entschieden haben das Team wollte nicht zu gefährden und die Angst vor eine feste Bindung hatte. Sie es mit einer anderen Frau zu erfüllen, kann ich dann nicht mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen erlaubt? Aber Sie wissen , was ich. " , sagte sie, und wollte Ralph über den Raum zu gehen, da Walter stiegen zu ihr, drückte sie an die Wand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Beide schlossen die Augen und Paige antwortete für Kuss, dann bemerkte sie , wie Walter ihren Rock nach oben gedrückt. Paige brach den Kuss und schob ihn weg und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
"Es ist besser , wenn ich jetzt gehen." Sie sagte, ging an Ralph in den Raum neben und weckte ihn leicht nach oben, er war wach.  
"Ralph Honig, wir gehen nach Hause." Sie sagte , und ging mit ihm die Treppe hinunter.  
"Was ist mit Walter ist ... Ich möchte zum Abschied , ihm zu sagen?" Gefragt Ralph.  
"Na , dann zu ihm gehen." Said Paige, und Ralph ging an Walter und verabschiedete sich . Walter strich Ralph über sein Haar.  
"Komm jetzt Ralph gefallen. Sie haben morgen früh raus." , Sagte sie. Walter sah sie an , und sie schätzten ihn sehen nicht. Paige und Ralph fuhr nach Hause.

Walter ging zu einem Tisch , an dem Papiere und Bücher auf ihm lag und warf sich mit einem Schwung. "Verdammt." Er sagte.  
Nachdem er seine Gedanken nicht gemacht hat, kann er schlafen ging.

Sooo meine Liebe das ist mein Scorpion Fanfiction. ;-)


End file.
